bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drago's buddy
Whassup! This is Drago's buddy talking, and I got a question for YOU! Ya wanna custom bakugan? You do? GREAT! Well, there's 3 steps: 1.Tell me how many you want. 2. Go to Mr. subterra's talk page and tell him the attribute, name, and description. 3.Wait for Skyress's B.F.F. to create it! It's that easy! Warning Stop making useless contributions and adding duplicates of images. This is your first warning. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Warning 2 For random blogs. You may want to look at our policies again. The link is in that welcome message above. Noraku [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no ']]Hana. 20:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning 3 You really should pay attention to the policies. Since you have refused to do so, and continue to violate policies with random blogs and revealing personal information, I have no choice but to block you. Next time, use RTW to post your blogs. BUST HIS HEAD!!! 16:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up Dude, you may want to take your address off of the info above your profile. Internet safety, and it violates our Privacy Policy. Also, limit your full name to just your first name. First warning. - Warning :It's okay, it was just sorta pointless :/ --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Meta The one I submitted, for the contest? I created that, why? [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] Bendo' '''-'' Like the phoenix, I have risen from the ashes. 17:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ...mind telling me what the heck you're talking about? :::- '''Bendo ''-'' TEAM DEATH MATCH! 22:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I understand that you weren't directing it at me, but most of the Admins don't like you. How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 19:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I can tell and I could always check the history. How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 19:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm NOT an Admin. And I never was either. How many Namekians does it take to screw in a lightbulb? 20:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Try coming back on the chat. A2 kicked you by accident. Space? Space! SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! 23:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply There's a difference between a kick and a ban. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) FYI just in case you have a faulty memory or something, I still don't care what awfully named Dragonoid evolution or whatever it may be that you come up with. To keep it clean, I don't have a care in the world to give for your god mod creations. So kindly keep your mindless updates off of my talk page, because honestly, I don't care whatever you make, and I care even less when you keep shoving it down my throat. Just keep your business where it stays and we're good. :::- 'Bendo' - ''No serenity within agony. 21:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't he also breaking spam policies? PLEASE, DB, PLEASE just keep your fanon annoyingness away from here. Nobody ... ok, I won't make a generalization, ALMOST nobody cares or has ever cared about your god-modish Dragos, and ... nobody ... probably ... will. So yeah. Have fun with that. Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 21:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL That is all. In the heart of the blind [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'something you'll never find ']]is a vision of light. 21:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Why don't I end it here and say this: Drago's buddy, we don't appreciate your attempts to make us like your fan characters/evolutions. Other people may, but we don't. Anyone else who attempts to respond to this matter will receive a warning. Also, Rayne, you have a warning. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 21:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::OH NO, IT'S QUEENIE! EVERYBODY RUN! Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 21:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC)